The Angel of Light
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Finding out you're dead sucks, especially when you can't remember how you died or why you have a weird tattoo now. Luckily for you, your tutor is ready to help you defeat demons and look for answers... And he's pretty attractive! But haven't you both met before? And why does he seem to have a strange tattoo as well? Angel!EnglandxAngel!Reader with a possible extra pairing later on!


**PLEASE READ!:**

** Before people get mad at me and complain the ledgend at the beginning and all of the realm stuff is completely made up by yours truly so there's absolutely no religion stuff in here and if there is something similar to something religious then it's just a coincidence. Also, if this chapter is bad then I'm sorry but it's gonna get better when it gets going.**

**Scary rant time's over now =^.^=**

**Okay, so firstly I'm not dead (Yay!) and yes, I know I should be doing my other stories but I was having this horrible writer's block since Promise and also College has been busy even though I'm only there three times a week but then I normally spend one of my free days keeping up with friends and Sunday's normally course work day (sometime's Saturday is too!) so yeah...**

**Also I wanna try something new and since most EnglandxReader inserts are school or Pirate related I'm doing something different yay!**

**I'm gonna explain a few things at the end so that's all for this note.**

**So...ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Possible OCCness and a tiny bit of nakedness**

* * *

_Once upon a time… The realm of the angels was nothing but darkness._

_The ruler, Umbra made the world nothing but a void of dark emptiness… A place of nothing but loneliness and shadows._

_However, one day Umbra met a young girl. Her name was Lucerna, a being of pure light and joy._

_She bought light into Umbra's dark world as well as his heart. She took away the shadows and un-knowingly stole the heart of her ruler._

_However, one day, the demons invaded the realm. They tried to take away Umbra's powers and destroy him but Lucerna blocked him at the last possible second and sacrificed herself to save both Umbra and the kingdom he ruled._

_Overwhelmed with sorrow, Umbra erased all memories of Lucerna as well as those of his ruling days and fell through the rift of realms towards the realm of the mortals._

_Nobody knows what happened to him nor Lucerna, however, I think that one day they may meet again, don't you?_

* * *

The first thing you felt as you slowly regained consciousness was cold.

You felt the shivers run through your body and your muscles tense up as you curled your body up tighter for warmth.

You were freezing! Clenching your teeth you felt around for your blanket whilst your eyes were still shut. It was weird though, you didn't remember kicking off the blanket at all Come to think of it you didn't even remember actually getting into bed!

The next thing you felt was an un-natural weight pressing down on your back. It felt heavy but also weightless. You reached up to push it off, thinking it was a stuffed toy or a pillow or something but it didn't budge. What scared you the most was that you actually felt your hand on this…Thing! It was like it was part of your body or something!

You were beginning to freak out a little now, slowly opening your [Eye Colour] eyes to see what the hell was going on.

And that's when the pain kicked in.

You let out a pained moan as jolts of pain shot through you like bullets. It hurt…It hurt so much!

"Ve~ Ludwig, look! She's awake!"

"Ja, looks like she wasn't killed by demons after all!"

You lifted your heavy head using slow and painful movements. Voices… You heard voices.

The bright lights which clouded your vision began to fade and you could see silhouettes but they were too blurry to figure out. There were three of them, that's all you knew.

"Hey, you there."

…

Was one of them talking to you?

"Hey, can you hear me? Say something!"

Yeah, he was talking to you all right!

"…Hello?" You flinched at the sound of your voice. It was dry, unused and full of pain. The person who was talking to you knelt down so you could see him better.

It was a man, his eyes were a very pale blue, almost as pale as his blond hair which was slicked back by what looked like an awful lot of hair gel. He was dressed in some sort of military uniform which was completely white apart from the black shoes and dark green cape which seemed to be covering…Wings!?

"I haven't seen you around before…" He muttered in an accent which showed he was obviously German. "Perhaps she's new?"

"Hai," a man with brown eyes and black hair, who you guessed must be Japanese by what he had just said, took off his cape, which was shorter than the German's and was a dark purple colour, before giving it to you.

It was only then you realised you were wearing nothing.

Letting out a little shriek, you snatched the piece of fabric out of the Japanese man's hands and quickly wrapped it around your body, a grateful smile on your bright red face.

"Thank you…" The man smiled.

"You are very welcome. My name is Honda Kiku but you may just call me Kiku." He nodded at the German. "That is Ludwig Beilschmidt and the person over there is Feliciano Vargas."

You turned your attention to a reddish-brown haired young man. His eyes were half closed for some strange reason and he had a funny-looking curl of hair sticking out of the right hand side of his head. He wore a sailor uniform rather than the uniform the other two wore with a light blue cape attatched to it which was even smaller than Kiku's so you could see the feathers of his wings poking out. He smiled at you.

"Ciao, bella!" You immediately knew the guy was Italian. "What's your name?"

"My…Name?" You croaked. Pulling the cloak tighter around your shoulders you began to think.

"My name is… [Name]… [Name] [Last Name]" Your voice was beginning to feel more comfortable and the dizziness was stopping. You slowly stood up on shaky legs as Feliciano ran over and hugged you.

"Ve! Let's be friends, [Name]!" His wings flapped in happiness. You blinked.

"Wings…" Feli blinked.

"Eh? Ah! You mean these?" The wings moved again and you nodded, still not registering all of this. The Italian smiled.

"You have a pair too!"

"Wah-What?!" Your eye's widen as you turn around.

Feli was right. A pair of small, white wings coated in fluffy feathers cling to your back. Ludwig sighed.

"I guess we should explain." You looked at him blankly.

"Explain what?" You narrowed your eyes. "If this is some kind of joke then it isn't funny!" Kiku looked at you sadly. Was that sympathy in his eyes? You felt your self shiver, this time it was because of fear not cold.

"I'm sorry, [Name]-san, there is no way to politely say this…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're dead!"

"I'm…Dead?" You said slowly, the three angels in front of you nodded grimly.

"Heh…" You chuckled before throwing your head back in a fit of laughter. Ludwig, Kiku and Feli looked at each other worryingly.

"I get it," you said between fits of hysterical laughter. "I'm dreaming! This is all a dream!"

"[Name], you are not dreaming!" Said Ludwig as he grabbed a hold of your shoulders in an attempt to calm you down. "I know it's hard to face it but the sooner you get to grips with the fact the less you will suffer!" The laughing died down and the tears began. You began to sob violently.

You were dead! Mum, Dad, your siblings, your friends… Gone. All gone forever!

Kiku placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"We are really, really sorry, [Name]-san." You smiled kindly at him as you wiped away some of the tears.

"It's okay, Kiku. It's not your fault…I think…" Suddenly, Feli's eyes lit up.

"Ve~ I know. Let's go and see Grandpa! He'll be able to explain things!"

You turned to Ludwig.

"Grandpa?"

"Feliciano's Grand farther is the head angel of this realm." The German explained. "My Grand farther is the commander in chief and Kiku's older brother is one of the head elders."

"Um…" Your voice was still shaky with crying. "This all sounds a lot to take in." Ludwig smiled warmly, or at least what he thought was warmly.

"It'll all be explained soon, the important thing is that you're safe now."

"Yeah… I guess," you still felt like crying but you couldn't bring yourself to burden these people anymore than you had to. Kiku turned around and nodded at something behind him.

"Anyway, let's go home."

You looked up to see a giant white castle which vanished into the clouds after the first fifty-odd floors.

Ivy climbed up cream marble pillars which were dotted in between windows of stained glass. Each with a different pattern or picture.

The castle itself was on a cloud, a big one at that! Also, it seemed to have some sort of lake on it as waterfalls trickled down the cloud into an even bigger pool underneath it.

"Yay! Let's go home! I wanna make [Name] some pasta!" Feliciano cheered as he ran towards the grand-looking stair case which took you up to this palace on a cloud. Ludwig ran after him.

"Feliciano! Get back here! Don't bother [Name] with your pasta just yet! She's still recovering from what's happened!"

"But pasta makes everything better!"

You looked at Kiku.

"Is this-?"

"Normal? Hai!" The Japanese man held out a hand to you.

"Let us go, [Name]-san."

You politely accepted the hand and the two of you slowly followed Feli and Ludwig up to the mysterious building.

Deep down, you still felt pain and suffering but you knew that no matter how much you wanted to cry, you had to keep going. Right now you needed answers. What happened? Was anyone else you knew affected? Did they know you were dead?

You tugged at the cape with your free hand, causing it to slip a little over your right shoulder.

"…?" Your eyes widened at the strange tattoo which you were one hundred percent sure you had never had done.

It was a plain, white tattoo of a simple picture of a sun.

"What the…?" You muttered, Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, [Name]-san?" You shook your head so your [Hair length] [Hair colour] hair flowed rapidly around your head in the light, cool air.

"Nope, it's nothing, Kiku." You lied as you pulled the cape just a little bit tighter so it covered the shoulder before walking towards the great entrance to the castle, adding the tattoo to the long list of questions you had piled up inside your mind for the head angel.

* * *

They never noticed the man at the window, looking down at you the whole time. A man with emerald green eyes which sat under a pair of huge eyebrows. His hair was blond and messy and he wore a plain white toga and a pair of sandals.

He narrowed his eyes as Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano made their way to the castle with a girl who was unfamiliar to him.

"…I've never seen her before…" The pools of green rested on the strange new girl, watching her tug at the cloak. His eyes widened as the cloak slipped and a strange sun tattoo was reviled on her arm.

"Isn't that…?" The Angel looked at his own left arm, a white crescent moon and three stars decorated it. He shook his head before walking away and sitting down on a near by chair.

"No…It can't be," he muttered as he reached for a book from the many which were piled high on his side table.

"…Right?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! :)**

**Okay, so basically, the Axis's clothes are their war uniforms but their now white and they have capes (excpet Feli's who already has a cape.)**

**Also Umbra means Dark in Latin and Lucerna means Light (or that's what Google told me)**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think and if I should continue.**

**Until next time...Bye Bye!**


End file.
